


Sleeping Beauty

by theheartchoice



Series: Destiel Ficlets | NSFW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Castiel, Consensual Somnophilia, Dean Winchester Has a Large Cock, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Castiel, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/pseuds/theheartchoice
Summary: Dean returns home late to find a sleeping Castiel.. with a little surprise in store.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I love sleepy Destiel and wanted to write a little PWP fic to work my "smut" muscle. _The somnophilia is consensual_.

Cas was asleep when Dean entered their room. Breathing soundly, half-cocooned in pale sheets which nicely contrasted his bronze torso.

Dean was itching all the way home. He needed release. But rather than take it to the shower, he stripped and slipped in behind Cas, shifting closer.

His fingers dragged the waistband of Cas’ calvins down to his thighs, trailing up silken muscles towards a most-beautiful ass—soft, plump cheeks hiding a tight hole.

Only he found something else.

“..You little devil.”

Dean chuckled. He was impressed and aroused, his cock twitching impatiently against Cas.

Cas had plugged himself.

He knew what Dean liked—when he got in late and was tired but too worked up to sleep, he would wake Cas in the most delightful ways in order to help him work off that excess energy and ease him into dreamland.

Tonight, Cas had prepped himself so Dean didn’t have to worry about working him open. Cas was _good to go_.

Waisting no time, Dean spread the trickles of juice leaking from his already stiff member. He'd been hard for over an hour after picturing the sensory spectacular that awaited him at home. He would sink deep into his boyfriend, slow and luxurious.

It was the only thing to get him through these late night shifts.

Fingertips gently worked the plug out of Cas and deposited it on the nightstand, before sinking three fingers in, knuckle-deep—not for practiciality, of course, since there was no need to stretch Cas any further, but for pleasure. Both Cas and Dean's.

Dean wanted to savour the splendour of Cas’ readiness, his hole moist and tender to the touch.

Dean plunged in slowly, tips jutting in a little deeper with every idle thrust, a corridor of slick internal muscle contracting around him in intervals, seeking volume, seeking friction, unconscious in their want.

He inched closer, cock poking through chunky thighs to gain his own friction, thrusting slow, tight strokes. Dean's palm dragged up Cas' leg, his body curling in dreams. Ghosting over the more sensitive spots, Dean kneaded flesh where he found muscle, travelling upward and around, halting his touch at Cas' groin, palming his thigh for a better grip. He continued thrusting, patience slowly melting away with every retreat.

There was no need to wake Cas, just yet. Dean rather enjoyed being one step ahead of him where he could, revelling not only in the pleasured surprise illicited from his boyfriend, but also looking forward to however Cas would repay the favor—how he would take his _sweet_ revenge.

Dean would have his way, somewhat, with Cas, until he woke naturally, eager to join the fun and have his own way with Dean—and  _whatever_  Cas wanted, Dean would gladly give it up.

His tongue traced the shell of Cas' ear, hot breath ghosting down his neck, open kisses exhaled at the top of his spine. Cas murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly. His ass instincively gravitated back to Dean’s touch. But he continued dreaming. 

Fingers sinking, swirling deeper, Dean’s cock throbbed, eager for its turn. Dean slowly removed his hand, slipped from between Cas' thighs, and worked their mixed juices down over his length, before lining up the head.

The lip of his mushroom dipped and hooked inside, flesh heated damp with desire.

He pushed in slow, filling Cas inch by delicious inch, revelling in the aching drag as Cas enveloped him, whimpers sighing from sleeping lips.

Bottoming out, Dean rocked gently into Cas with a soft groan, cheeks pillowed against Dean’s pelvis. 

A gorgeous noise escaped Cas, lilting through the air and landing on Dean’s tongue as it swiped along a shoulder blade. He leaned over to place a reverent kiss aside Cas' plush lips, before his lungs emptied for easing out of him, moaning at the resistance. 

Cas mewled with the next thurst, sliding smoother this time. Each motion of retreat and submersion hastened a fraction as Dean worked up a steady, lazy rhythm. He snuck his hand around to grab at Cas' cock, fisting his length and pumping him in-sync with his own movements.

A steady stream of pleasured sounds trickled from his lover, still unconscious to their intimacy. Cas’ hips started working of their own accord, cheeks grinding up and down Dean’s crotch, all the while constricting around his well endowed form.

That was _hot_.

Cas was fucking him while he slept, his unconscious mind being directed by his deep desire for _Dean,_ for his boyfriend to slip inside him, claim him in dreams.

There was a supreme trust in that which was, in itself, a huge turn-on for Dean.

He bit down on the meat of Cas’ shoulder, moans seeping out of him, Cas leaking over his fist.

No one could compare to Cas. Every sensation his body elicited was heavenly, sinful, worth living and dying and killing for.

Heat coiled in Dean's belly and he felt the pressure build—so he slowed, not wanting to come until Cas was fully present.

“C’mon, _Sleeping Beauty_.. wake up..”

Dean's moans stretched into the shadows as he pulled out until his engorged tip was the only part of him left in. Hard as a rock, he gyrated his hips so the head circulated, teasing Cas, coaxing the kinds of sensations that, if left unattended by the sleeping man, would mimic an itch that begged to be scratched, unless he was willing to go _mad_ with the denial of a sating touch.

Reaching to shove Cas’ boxers fully down his legs, feet moving them to bunch around his ankles, Dean hooked a hand under Cas’ knee and hoisted it up to kiss his chest, allowing him complete unfettered access to the hidden glories of that beautiful ass that was, undoubtedly, for him alone to enjoy in such a manner.

Dean pushed in again, filling Cas and reaching uncharted territory with this new angle.

A sharp whimper shot out of Cas and Dean knew he’d hit _that_ sweet spot.

Before he could repeat the motion, Cas was fidgeting in front of him, hoisting his other knee, holding both high as he arched back into Dean, ass smooshing against his abdomen, Dean's body cocooning him.

"..fuck me, _slow_..” is all that murmured out of Cas. He was awake, and he was hungry to suffer for pleasure.

And Dean didn’t need to be told twice.

He kept a steady, languid pace for ten or so minutes, Cas clenching to increase the drag, rearing back against Dean's every thrust.  

If this was what Heaven felt like then Dean could die a happy man.

The song of Cas' growing ecstasy eventually hastened beyond control, reaching soaring heights as Dean pushed once.. twice more into him, long and full.

Cas jerked in his grasp, cum erupting down over Dean's hand in a creamy volcano.

The reflex of Cas' orgasm tightened around Dean's cock and his balls hitched up, forcing everything he had up his swollen length with dizzying heat and a succession of manic moans, loud enough to wake the neighbours.

He filled Cas with fresh love, easing his pace as he coated himself in the evidence, slicking the entirety of Cas' hole.

Pulling out, regrettably, Dean immediately dipped two fingers back in, massaging Cas down from his peak. Hungry murmurs sounded from his lover, and Dean withdrew his touch. Their mutually sated sighs mingled in the air as Dean reached around to offer his fingers, and the evidence of his love, to his beloved.

Cas suckled happily on the taste of _Dean_ as he descended from his blissful high.

The usual _,_  now, was for Dean to burrow under the covers and empty Cas with his tongue, eliciting a post-orgasmic symphony from those beautiful lips up above.

But tonight, Cas had changed things up. So Dean decided to do the same.

A moment of cool air passed between them as Dean leaned back to the nightstand, returning to press gentle kisses behind Cas’ ear.

His hand submerged beneath the covers and Cas squeaked in surprise, Dean's fingers dropping from his mouth.

“—You _fucker_.”

Cas' voice lowered to a grumble, almost threatening if not for the playful edge to it, his smile audible.

“That’s the plan.”

Dean smirked against his skin, twisting the plug gently back between Cas’ cheeks, fingertips rubbing over the silicone base, skirting Cas' stretched rim as it sat snugly in place.

Cas wriggled around a bit, nudging his ass back at Dean in annoyance. But his chuckle sounded through the sex-dampened room.

“Next time you want me to fuck _you_ —you're going to  _beg_ for it,” he muttered, pulling Dean’s arm back around his waist. “And I  _won't_  play nice.”

Dean bit his lip and hummed in Cas’ ear, nose dragging down soft, salty skin. His hand shifted gently around his boyfriend’s softened member and he settled his spent cock against the cushion of his ass.

“I look forward to it.”  

He really did.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤  also on tumblr @ [theheartchoice](http://theheartchoice.tumblr.com/post/171756946693/sleeping-beauty)  ❤


End file.
